VOICES AFTER MIDNIGHT
by il.demone.vanga
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians transfer to the Vongola HQ in Italy. Being an old building, it has it share of its own tales. Little did they know it's more than that. Follow the Vongola Decimo and his guardians as they uncover the mansion's little secrets. Adventure/Family/Mystery/Supernatural/Sci-Fi


**VOICES AFTER MIDNIGHT**

* * *

**Summary: Tsuna and his guardians transfer to the Vongola HQ in Italy.**

**Being an old building, it has it share of its own tales. Little did they know it's more than that. Follow the Vongola Decimo and his guardians as they uncover the mansion's little secrets.**

* * *

**I DON"T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. Why else would I be writing here then?**

* * *

_d._

_e._

_m._

_o._

_n._

_e._

"Reborn, what did you say?" Tsuna asked his tutor who gave him a kick in the gut in response. "Itai".

"Baka-Tsuna, are you going deaf now?" Reborn answered as he tilted his fedora to hide the smirk on his face.  
"It's not like that, what I mean is, why now?" said Tsuna as he rubbed the place where Reborn hit him. "And you don't need to kick me."

"You're ordering me?"  
"N-No! I-I'm not ordering you. I was just saying." Tsuna replied as he backed away from his sadistic tutor.

"Hn. Listen carefully for this would be the last time I'm going to be repeating this," said Reborn while twirling his Leon gun on his hand. "You and your guardians are to transfer to Italy later to start practicing to be a boss. It's the Ninth's orders that before he properly gives you his office, you are to train how to manage it under his own guidance. That includes your guardians as well".

"Oh, okay. Wait, LATER?" Tsuna asked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LATER? HIIEEEEEEE!"

"Are you being retarded?" Reborn asked as he shot his student in the head narrowly missing a few millimeters as Tsuna try to dodge and cower at the same time.

"Oh, don't bring anything except for a few important ones. The Ninth already took care of your necessities." said Reborn as he turned and walk off his student's room.

With that, the said student slumped and groaned on his room. "Mou, Reborn." he said with a sigh as he tries to stuff 'important' things in his bag.

"Hurry up Dame-Tsuna. The plane won't wait for you." Reborn's voice carry upstairs.

"Hai." Tsuna said as he began to stumble down the stairs in an attempt to be fast. He groaned as he pick himself up and headed towards the door muttering a goodbye to his mom who giggled while telling him to take care of himself and enjoy Italy.

He was thinking about worst case scenarios about the phrase 'enjoy Italy' when he stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of him was a long black limo with a rather prominent golden Vongola crest on its side. The door was opened to reveal his guardians sitting oh so happily inside. Well not quite.

While his mouth was hanging agape, Reborn kick him inside the limo to speed things up.

"Ow." He rubbed his head. Good thing the inside of the limo was padded or he would have surely left a dent in there.

"Jyuudaime!" came a voice on his right. "Are you alright?"

"Hai Gokudera-kun." He said as he straightened up and looked around. All of his guardians were in there. Even his aloof Cloud guardian was there sitting much farther away from them. Now he knows why that limo was longer than the usual.

"Hieee! H-Haru-chan! Kyoko-chan! What are you doing here?" then he realised,"Eh? Bianchi-san, I-pin? What's going on?"

"Dame-Tsuna, they're part of your family too." Reborn's squeaky voice came up.

"…"

"I wonder why we're here too, pyon?"

'_Eh, why are Ken and Chikusa here?' _Tsuna thought.

"Because you don't want to be away from Mukuro and Chrome" Reborn answered yet again.

"Tch." Ken said as he turned his head to the other side.

The ride to the airport was rather uneventful as far as Decimo's family was concerned.

_d._

_e._

_m._

**_at the airport_**

_o._

_n._

_e._

There on the hangar was another thing that made Tsuna want to hide in shame. That's aside from the limo and heavy security that greeted them on when they step into the airport.

People were staring at them, being a bunch of teens with some kids with them being surrounded by men in black suits, a completely different passage to the hangar that was heavily guarded and an auspicious aircraft with yet another Vongola emblem on its side. Only for them. He could feel the stares boring in his back and the murmurs buzzing in the background.

He facepalmed inwardly and proceeded to keep a straight face as they embark the plane.

_d._

_e._

_m._

**_ITALY_**

_o._

_n._

_e._

'_You got to be freaking kidding me'_Tsuna mentally groaned as he descended the plain into the tarmac. He forgot that this was Italy. The things he encountered that he thought he would die of shame in Japan were nothing compared to what will happen here. _'Why the hell did I forget that?'_

There in front of him, of them actually, was a rather rendezvous entourage of men in black suits. Some were scattered around the place while some were compressed in groups.

Aside from that, everyone in his party has his or her own security escorts that were shielding them from every side.

_'Such luck that I'll be getting used to this'_ the Decimo thought. _'If it were me, I'll have it more secured but less obvious'_.

"Sugoi Tsuna! Are these people part of the mafia game too?" asked Yamamoto.

"Ah? Ahahahaha." Replied Tsuna while sweatdropping inwardly. _'Ya-Yamamoto, I thought we're all past this game thing?'_

"Idiot baseball-freak! Don't you sputter such nonsense!" yelled Gokudera.

"Maa maa Gokudera, I was just asking." replied Yamamoto while scratching the back of his head.

"Iie Yamamoto, they are part of the Vongola under the Ninth." Tsuna explained.

"SAWADA! YOU ARE RICH TO THE EXTREME!" yelled the always hyper Ryohei.

"SHUT UP LAWN-HEAD! YOU'RE TOO LOUD! OF COURSE JYUUDAIME AND KYUUDAIME ARE RICH! THEY'RE PART OF THE VONGOLA!", shouted Gokudera.

"YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO TAKO-HEAD! BESIDES, I DON'T EXTREMELY GET IT!", replied Ryohei.

"Onii-san, Gokudera-kun, stop yelling please! Everyone's looking at us." cried Tsuna frantically.

"Ah, gomenasai Jyuudaime. Hontou ni gomenasai!" replied Gokudera as he keep bowing repeatedly.

"Ah, it's okay Gokudera-kun, and please stop bowing." said Tsuna.  
"Hai, Jyuudaime."

_d._

_e._

_m._

…**_…**

_o._

_n._

e.

"Welcome to Italy, Vongola Decimo." one of the Ninth's guardian by the name of Coyote Nougat, Guardian of the Storm and Right-Hand man said. "I'll be escorting you to the headquarters. This way please."

"Uh, Hai. Arigatou Coyote –san." Tsuna replied as they were escorted to yet another limousine.

_d._

_e._

_m_.

**_inside the limo_**

_o._

_n._

_e._

_It started to rain along the ride. Tsuna watched at the windshield while the rain was spattering in large droplets outside with the occasional thunder and lightning. _

'_Is this an omen or what?' _sighed the Decimo, '_Italy under the rain looks nostalgic, a homey feeling yet of a sad one, one that brings up memories of the past, _(A/N Cue in background music: _'Ame ni nureta hoho wa…_

… _anata ni aitai.') things that you missed, things that will never be back no matter what. Argh, what am I thinking? Sheez. I'm getting melodramatic.' _

'_Oh, the rain starts to cease'_ Gokudera thought. _'But lightnings are still occurring. Hmmm.'_

'_Wow, this place sure is pretty.' _thoughtYamamoto. _'To think that Mafias dwell here, it surprises me.'_

Kyoko and Haru : speechless.

"Oh, we'll be arriving soon. See that mass of dense foliage in the distance? The H.Q. is behind that." Coyote announced.

With that, almost everyone craned their necks to catch a glimpse of the said mansion.

**(A/N: wow, they sure were quiet along the way, weren't they? I wonder why. – lots of 'w's.)**

_d._

_e._

_m._

**_VONGOLA H.Q._**

_o._

_n._

_e._

"We've arrived." Coyote said and everyone filed out of the limo. "Please proceed indoors. It's quite unsafe to continue staying outside because of the lightning storm."

Everyone scurried inside but not without gawking at the interior first. Well, some managed to keep an indifferent face.

Someone let out a small chuckle and pairs eyes darted to the source of the sound.  
"Welcome to the Vongola mansion!", the current boss, Timoteo, the Vongola Nono said with a smile. One could easily think he was welcoming a grandson/daughter (which he really is) to his humble abode, but unfortunately it was a freaking Mafia Headquarters.  
Everyone greeted him in a chorus of "Thank you sir! ", in Japanese of course. He chuckled again at the anticipation sparkling in the new arrivals eyes. "Come in and make yourselves at home." the Vongola Boss said, "The butlers will lead you to your respective rooms. I know you are all tired from your journey. You can resume sightseeing after you've regained your strength".

Obviously, the newcomers had forgotten their real intention on having to stay in the said place and enjoyed gawking at the tapestries and ornaments as if they were on tour or on vacation. "Uh, hai.", they said, coming back to reality. The current Vongola Boss can't help but be amused at their reactions.

_d._

_e._

_m._

**_HAYATO'S_ROOM (After Midnight)_**

_o._

_n._

_e._

Hayato sighed as he gazed at the ceiling of his room. _"I never thought I'll come back to live in Italy again. This place has a lot of painful memories, but thanks to Juudaime, it's all in the past now."_ he thought. Suddenly, he heard footsteps outside his door. _"Who might that be?"_ he wondered _"maybe just the maids"_. He was about to abandon that thought when the air turned much colder and the thunder went haywire outside. He felt goosebumps crawling on his skin. _"What the-?" _he thought when all of a sudden he could hear peoples voices outside his door. What bothered him the most was that even though those voices speak in Italian, they were talking in a weird way. Weird because they speak in a different accent, one that can be traced hundreds of years ago.

_d._

_e._

_m._

**_TSUNA'S_ROOM (After Midnight)_**

_o._

_n._

_e._

Tsuna awakened from a dreamless sleep when his Hyper Intuition suddenly went haywire. He clutched his head in his hands as he try to not think of his headache. He then curled into a ball to lessen the pain. As suddenly as how his headache arrived, it was gone. But then he heard the creaking of his door open and he swiftly look towards it. The door opened as if it was pushed open and all Tsuna could see was darkness outside his room. _"I remember locking my door. And as I know, we got lights outside. Did the power failed?"_ he asked himself. Standing up, he walked towards the open door to close it when suddenly a strong gush of cold wind hit him straight in the face. It was so strong and cold that he had to close his eyes and hug himself up to avoid shivering. When he opened his eyes, the lights were back, but he had a troubled and slightly confused look on his face. The outside seemed the same, but instead of electric lamps and new technology, what he saw was a corridor lighted with torches and ornaments that seem to be outdated but were sparklingly new.

He headed out of his room to the corridor outside walking barefooted. He walked silently on the corridor noticing it was carpeted differently. The shadows and the light from the torches flickered on his pale face as he ventured further. "Hello?' he called out, "Anybody there?". He turned into a corner noticing that the place was laid up similarly as the Vongola Mansion he just walked earlier that day. He walked up to a corridor with a balcony and saw that it was indeed like the mansion but much smaller in proportion to the one he knew.  
Then it hit him. _"Why the hell did I walk out of my room! Not only have I wandered somewhere unrecognizable, but I'm also lost! Ah, stupid me.", _he whimpered. Unbeknownst to him, he was whimpering not so quietly that someone heard him and with measured steps walked to where he was.  
Tsuna's Hyper Intuition flared up, telling him of someone nearby. He turned around and was shocked by what he saw. There standing behind him was unmistakably the Vongola Primo himself.

* * *

**To be continued!  
Wow, that was crazy; I've known I can write stories especially when it's dawn. The thing is, I wrote more than two thousand! In one sitting! –sparkly eyes-  
Uhm, can you kindly review for me? And point out any of my mistakes, 'coz I'm currently half asleep while writing this all. THANK YOU!**

**REVIEW PLEASE.  
l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
